1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of administrating a fused salt from natural substances, namely sea salt, Ginkgo, Persimmon, Pine, and Bamboo in treating inflammations. More particularly, the present invention relates to an evaporated salt composition utilizing ash from sea salt and leaves obtained from a combination of Ginkgo, Persimmon, Pine, and Bamboo in the treatment of inflammations such as acute or chronic bronchitis, vaginitis, chronic bronchial asthma, vicious dermatitis, leucorrhea, or the like. Still further, the present invention pertains to a method of administrating of 0.05 g to 0.5 g/Kg per day, preferably 0.07 to 0.03 g/Kg per day of ash from sea salt, which is a very coarse-grained variety of common salt originally obtained from sea water, and the leaves of Ginkgo biloba L., Diospyros Kalsi L., Pirus monophylla, and Bambusa arundinacea to a human in treating inflammations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many types of known sodium chloride salts such as fine granulated salt, table salt, evaporated salt, iodized salt and the like for seasoning or preserving food. Also, there are many types of known tea made from natural substances such as persimmon and pine leaves. In the present inventor's related U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/143,397 filed Jan. 13, 1988, now allowed, an evaporated salt is disclosed which is made of ash from sea salt and leaves of Ginkgo, Persimmon, Pine and Bamboo. However, such evaporated salt is unknown to treat inflammations by administrating of 0.05 g to 0.5 g/Kg per day thereof to human.